


Getting better

by creativwritingmind



Series: Ella [15]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind
Summary: This series is a Collection of Moments along the life of Tylers daughter. They are in no chronical order so if you're confused by anything, I recommend to read the rest of the series too ;)





	Getting better

**Author's Note:**

> This series is a Collection of Moments along the life of Tylers daughter. They are in no chronical order so if you're confused by anything, I recommend to read the rest of the series too ;)

Smiling to himself Daniel put the brush down for a second and watched Tyler and Josh argumenting. Obviously the topic was the way the cradle had to be put together in the livingroom next to the nursery they all had started to renovate for Ellas baby. Just days before Daniel had been anxious and worried about coming to Ohio and meeting his boyfriends family, but after Laura and Bill had welcomed him with open arms and Tyler and Jenna had just done the same he couldn't deny a sense of feeling at home on the situation. When he had met Josh the first time he had never thought that this normalcy, this soothing casually would be the outcome of their contact, as he had well known who the coloured-haired man buying some Cds in his store was. Still he hadn't been able to ignore the sparks that flew between them instantly and even if he hesitated to accept the drummers invite for a coffe for a while, in the end he had learned that Joshua William Dun lived up to his reputation. The humbleness and down-to-earth mentality he still had, despite of being one of his generation most known musicians, was part of why Daniel had been falling for him right away.

Now, here, in the warmth environment of his best friends home Josh seemed to be even more just "that guy" then he was in LA, and his boyfriends heart where overflowing with love for him. Feeling a pair of eyes lingering on him Daniel turned to find Ellana standing next to him, sternly observing his face. Josh went down in the livingroom when Tyler attacked him in a tickle fight to proove his point of view and Daniel couldn't hide a wide smile, despite of being watched so openly. "They are very close." Ella stated, following his line of view and shaking her head a little on how childish the two grown men still acted. "I know." the young man gave back, "It's beautiful in it's own way." Daniel could feel her surprise more then he saw it, Ella was just as good in hiding her emotions as her father was. "Wanna take a break outside with me?" she gave, apropose of nothing, but with a determination in her voice that made clear what was waiting for him. Joshs boyfriend had known that sooner or later there would be "The talk"...he had expected Tyler to be the one to conduct it though. Not knowing why his knees trembled so much he followed the girl outside, worringly watching how she had to keep slow, stable herself from time to time. The pregnancy was hard on her and Daniel admired how well she handled all the problems thrown her way. 

Once outside Ella lowered herself on a chair on the porch, where the cool shadows left air to breath in the hot thick meltingpot of an Ohian summer afternoon. Slowly placing himself beside her Daniel took a deep breath, waiting for the things to come. Still there where some minutes of silence between them, just filled with the laughter and yelling of the two men inside and Jennas voice, telling them to grow up finally and getting things done. "You know, Josh has a long history of getting his heart broken." Ellana broke out suddenly, controlled, but filled with emotion. "My father was the first who ripped it appart." Fixing a small fly orbiting a flower near by Daniel listened, felt that he was not supposed to answer yet. "They got over it, and you're right, what they have is special and beautiful, and something that will be a part of Joshua forever. I hope you are aware of that." Shifting herself a bit Ella catched his gaze now, her face displaying the honesty in her words. "He never found someone who cared after that. He was betrayed, he was abused, he was destroyed and we put a whole lot of work in putting him together again. Josh is very important to me, Daniel. He has saved my life...he was part of my life all along. You seem to be a nice guy, and I can see why he loves you. Dad, Mum, his parents, his siblings...they all can ee it too. But..." the sudden fiercness in her voice and the cold look she gave him made the young man shudder, "you better know that, if you break his heart all over again, you'll have every single of this persons coming after you. Don't let him down...he wouldn't be able to take it anymore." 

It wasn't a threat, it was a question. Daniel felt that the girl needed to know, all of them needed it. The man he loved was loved by many, in so unique and different ways and it made him just fall for the drummer even more. Tilting his head, listening to his boyfriends instructional voice as he and Tyler had started to built the crib in earnest inside, Daniel smiled at her. "I love the way Josh snorres a little, when he's still out in the morning and I ly beside him just watching his face. I love the way he absently hums songs when he's cooking. I love the way he clenches his jaw when he get's angry. I love the way he's drumming his heart out every time he finds a kit, and he finds them everywhere. I love the way he's not afraid to take my hand in public, although there's a lot at stake for him everytime he does. I love how he told me the history of him and Ty right away, because he wants me to understand. I love that he kept those painiting you did at his appartment wall as a kid. I love to hear all that stories about all the people he loves. I love how kind, how beautiful, how unbelieveable innocent he is. I love how bad ass he can be whan I need it. I love every single second, every single breath, every single heartbeat I'm able to live alongside him. I love him Ella. I really do." 

Starring at each other Daniel and Ella shared a special moment there, formed a bond that would last for years. Still the moment was gone quickly, when Josh showed up suddenly, sweaty and greedy from rolling around with his best friend, giving them an agitated: "Ah, there you are! The two most amazing persons in my life!" while he let himself bounce right into his boyfriends lap, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. "TRAITOR! I'M YOUR MAIN PERSON!" Tyler yelled from the inside and Daniel had to revise the feeling that had acomponied him all day. This was not only home. This was family.


End file.
